1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polysiloxane composition, and a pattern-forming method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Pattern formation in manufacturing elements for semiconductors and the like frequently uses a process in which a resist pattern obtained by developing a resist coating film is used as a mask in etching an organic or inorganic material underlying thereof. In such a process, disadvantages such as detachment of the resist pattern from the underlayer material, dissolution of the underlayer material into a developer solution used for developing the resist coating film, and the like may be caused. In addition, due to an etching rate of the resist pattern similar to that of the underlayer material, disadvantages such as failure in microprocessing of the material of the underlayer, and occurrence of damage on the underlayer material when the resist pattern is removed by oxygen ashing may be also made.
In order to solve the foregoing disadvantages, a technique was investigated in which an inorganic resist underlayer film is provided between a resist coating film and a material of an underlayer, and etching of the resist underlayer film is carried out first using the resist pattern as a mask, and then etching of the underlayer material is carried out using a pattern of the resist underlayer film as a mask (see PCT International Publication No. 2006/126406).
As miniaturization of patterns has progressed, there is a need for the resist underlayer film to have more superior performances, i.e., low substrate reflectance, a low residual resist amount in the region after the removal of the resist film upon development, and superior resistance against an alkaline developer solution and superior oxygen-ashing resistance. In addition, for the purpose of forming more excellent patterns on a substrate to be processed, the resist pattern formed on the resist underlayer film is also required to have superior pattern collapse resistance and an excellent pattern configuration.